You Can't Love Me
by 8belles
Summary: A quick look at Loki's character after Dark World (spoilers?) as to if he is capable of love? My first Marvel Fic. Be kind...


**A/N- My first Marvel Fic. Set after Thor goes back to Earth from the end of ****Dark World****. Spoilers… I guess. Just a one shot of someone who Loki might identify with. I'm usually a TV gal, so be nice. 8belles**

You Can't Love Me

He stroked her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand, gazing deeply into Lis's emerald eyes as they lay on the same pillow. Her red hair fanned out behind her like a blazing peacock tail. She closed her eyes in response to his touch and tried not to lean into the gentle gesture. She was going to hate herself for what she was about to say.

"Loki, you don't love me." she said almost wearily, opening her eyes to meet his sapphire gaze.

"Of course I do, Lis. How could you be so cruel." he replied with a small expression of hurt.

"No, Loki. I know." Lis replied more sternly making to sit up and leave.

He moved his hand to her shoulder, holding her firm, but not threateningly, where she was, "Don't go, Lis. You can be my queen in my new Asgard!"

She gave him a skeptical look, not overly concerned with him holding her down. Loki was fun in many ways; he made her laugh, made her feel like a girl again and he was certainly fun in bed. "Let's be honest. You're not the most trustworthy person I know." she pressed.

" You sound like my brother." Loki growled back, narrowing his eyes.

Lis knew where her blades were, even though she wasn't wearing much, so his temper did not frighten her as much as warn her, "I'm not Thor. Don't get too excited. But look at you; faked your death, murdered your father- " she saw flames leap in his eyes, " So you can't possibly love me."

Loki rolled over to stare at the ceiling contemplating her words. His lithely muscled chest was pale against the even whiter sheets, hands behind his raven hair as his elbows pointed away. Lis restrained the carnal impulse to wrap herself around the young god but instead propped herself up on an elbow, "I'm sorry. Did I anger you?"

Loki turned his head towards her his expression actually open for once, "No. Not particularly."

"Liar. You see my point." she replied evenly flipping her blazing hair over her shoulder.

"No, Lis. I do not. I think you are unkind. You think I am incapable of love?" he asked her, searching her face.

"Not incapable, just capricious, like you always are!" Lis replied to keep the mood light so she could let him down easy.

"I am capricious? Is that what I am to you? A joke, a jest, an occasional toss in the bed?" he responded his tone more grave than hers.

"So now who is wearing the skirts here?" she chided him and his face colored.

"What if I really do love you, Lis?" he poked back his unfathomable blue locking her emerald green.

Lis swallowed reflexively. Did she push him too far? Did she, a common sword and Jotun in hiding, convince Loki the Trickster to fall in love with her? "Loki, I care about you. But look at me. Look at you. You are a King. I'm the toss in bed."

He smiled a slight smile, and reached up to pull her across his chest to kiss her. She didn't fight him, "And what a fine toss you are." he whispered into her ear. Lis felt her resolve weaken some pressed against his warm flesh.

Pulling free she looked at him sternly, "You are trying to distract me. I think this is over, Loki."

"Over? What do you mean? It's only started!" he said with surprise as she sat up at the edge of the bed turning her back to him.

"And that is why I have to end it." Lis said almost inaudibly.

She felt him slide himself to her side of the bed, his body heat palpable behind her as he rested his hands on her shoulders, "Stay. Please?" he asked her quietly.

"No. I need to go." Lis stood, her yellow gossamer gown sliding off the bed with her. Loki knelt on the bed looking at her with resignation.

"Well, then come give me one last kiss." he asked holding out his hands to her.

Pausing, she looked over her shoulder and decided to humor him. Taking his hands he pulled her into one of the most intense kisses she ever endured. She broke it lest she lose her steadfastness; he again looked deeply at her, "Why?"

Lis looked at the floor then up at him, "Because Loki. You and I, we are too much alike. Let us leave us as we are now- at our most happy." At those words she let go of him, picked up her things and returned to the curious god. He reached out to touch her and his hands became chilled and his skin turned Jotun blue. She looked at him sadly as he looked shocked. Then his hands sank through her flesh just like Frigga did once, visiting him in prison. His eyes flew up to look at her outline shimmering in gold suddenly, "See, you cannot love me. I'm too much like you." Lis vanished.

Loki sat for a moment in silence amazed he'd been duped by a fellow Jotun in Asgard! A thousand questions flew through his mind at once but one cringed in the back like the orphan child he was: Could Loki of Asgard love anyone but himself?


End file.
